The Medieval Games
by Fanfictionia
Summary: Well, it's exactly like the Hunger Games, but in an old time kingdom, with Hunger Games technology and Capitol fashion. It's a SYOT and it's still open, but please read if you're confused. Also R&R, and this is my first story, so yeah. Welcome to the Medieval Games! - Rated T for Teenagers killing one another
1. Prologue

"This year's Medieval Games is going to be spectacular, I promise you. I won't let you down King Richards!" exclaims Head Gamemaker Sam as he enters the king's office. The king looks at him, as if to see the truth, then offers him a seat. Sam was too bubbly for his taste, but easily intimidated and manipulated, and the king liked that. His gray hair got in his icy blue eyes, so he shook them out of the way. Sam smiled and took a seat.

"You better be right Sam. Because you know what happens to people who aren't. Off. With. Their. Head." says King Richards. The frail, blonde-haired man gulped in fear. But everyone knows that working for Richards was dangerous anyways. But yet, most people took the chance. The thought of living in the Capitol part of the Kingdom of Parts was perfect. Riches, food, clothes, and guaranteed safety from the Medieval Games.

"Of course, but I've got an idea. The theme will be-" starts Sam but he gets cut off by the king.

"Don't tell me. Show me." Sam nods quickly, then walks out. This years 57th Medieval Games was gonna be perfect. He'll show the king who's boss. He'll show the king who deserves this job. Because nothings going to take him down. Nothing!

* * *

><p><strong> Disclaimer:I DON"T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BUT I DO OWN MY BEAUTY<strong>

**Hey! Fanfictionia here bringing you my first story ever. I know it's a little confusing so let me explain. This is a kingdom with modern technology from the Hunger Games, but it still has the kingdom vibe with old buildings, and the people in districts wearing old clothes (don't worry, the Capitol people still wear those crazy outfits and have their hair and skin and everything dyed. Don't worry!). The Medieval Games is exactly the same as The Hunger Games, it still has training and all of that. This is a SYOT, and the deadline will be when all the spots are filled and I will then change the summary to say closed. But right now it is open on 9/17/14. Anyways, as you probably guessed, SOME districts are different (But each have a Victor's Village) so let me explain-**

**District 1:Making fancy Capitol stuff, the richest district, is a career district**

**District 2:Beast tamers and is a career district**

**District 3:Healers**

**District 4:Fishing and is a career district**

**District 5:Gunners**

**District 6:Carriage Transportation**

**District 7:Lumber/Wood**

**District 8:Clothes making**

**District 9:Grain**

**District 10:Livestock**

**District 11:Agriculture**

**District 12:Mining, the poorest district**

* * *

><p><strong>Tribute Form<br>(Please send it through review)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Body Build (skinny, chubby, etc):**

**Height:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Skills:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Family/friends:**

**History:**

**Reaped/Volunteered (If volunteered, why?):**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Career/Not a Career:**

**Allies/No Allies (If yes, how many?):**

**How He/She Acts During Training (this will effect his/her score and I will decide how he/she acts to show the Gamemakers):**

**Interview Outfit:**

**How He/She Acts in the Interview:**

**How He/She Dies (if he/she does):**

**How He/She starts His/Her New Life If He/She Are a Victor:**

**-Please note that you have to fill out everything to be accepted. First come, first serve in this SYOT. Anyways, I'll try not to change too much if I have to change stuff about your character (after all it is your character), and I will give you credit on the tribute list if your character is in. And if your character doesn't come in as a tribute, then your character might have a chance as an avox, person in a prep team, or mentor but of course there will be drastic changes in your character so please list if you don't feel comfortable with me doing that. Anyways, please R&R, send in tributes, and see ya'll later!****  
><strong>


	2. Tribute List

Tribute List

District 1:  
>Female:<br>Male:

District 2:  
>Female:<br>Male:

District 3:  
>Female: Bera Meher (Kl)<br>Male:

District 4:  
>Female: Coral Gables (Mykindleisawesome)<br>Male:Reefe Thomas (Mykindleisawesome)

District 5:  
>Female:<br>Male:

District 6:  
>Female:<br>Male:

District 7:  
>Female: Morganeuse Cole (runasfastasyoucan)<em><br>_Male: Breaunor Scott (runasfastasyoucan)

District 8:  
>Female: Iris Donders (mykindleisawesome)<br>Male:

District 9:  
>Female:<br>Male:

District 10:  
>Female:<br>Male:

District 11:  
>Female:<br>Male:

District 12:  
>Female:<br>Male: Bart Russell (Kl)

**Hey guys! So, if you see the reserved spots, yes you can reserve spots, but no more then two and they have to be from the same district. So anyways, please R&R, and submit tributes. I changed the deadline to November 1st, and if I don't have enough by then, I will create my own. See ya'll later!**


End file.
